


Uprising

by remontada



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Character Death, Fanvids, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, hydra bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: This vid was made on request: "What if Bucky became main head of Hydra?" There is a hint of stucky in the end.





	Uprising

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! A little bit of blood and needles. Dark Bucky, not a happy ending.


End file.
